


show me where it hurts

by WattStalf



Category: Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: Drunk Sex, F/M, Nipple Play, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, sad dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 08:05:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6365959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eddie runs into a familiar face, dealing with a similar problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	show me where it hurts

**Author's Note:**

> I've wanted to write this for a long time and I finally did. Yay, the quest to write all the shitty Eddie crack ships continues.

He recognized her before she recognized him, but that was a given considering she hadn't seen him without his mask on. She was drinking, looking as shitty as he felt if not more so, and again, that was a given. Janey Slater had been through a lot lately, and Eddie honestly felt sorry for her. Sorry enough for her, and sorry enough for himself, that he decided to approach her.

Taking the seat across from her, he said, “Fancy meetin' you here, Miss Slater.”

There was confusion in her eyes, but a little bit of recognition. “I'm sorry,” she said. “You look familiar, but I really can't place where I know you from.”

“Yeah, I ain't got the mask on, I can see that,” he said casually.

“So you're one of them, then,” she replied with a sigh. “The Comedian, right?”

“Sure am,” he said, then leaned in conspiratorially, whispering theatrically. “Just, uh, don't let anyone else in on that, huh?”

“I don't know if you've heard, but Jo-Dr. Manhattan and I aren't seeing each other anymore,” she said testily. “If this has something to do with him, you're talking to the wrong woman.”

“Well, it does, but it doesn't,” said Eddie. “And I know for a damn fact that I'm talkin' to the right one.”

She actually blushed a bit at the last remark, and even if it was partially due to the alcohol, he couldn't help but feel proud that he was just as charming as always. “And why is that?”

“Cos I did hear about that, so when I saw ya in here, looking so sad, I wanted to make sure you were doin' alright.” He shook his head. “Dunno what that freak was thinkin', lettin' someone like you go.”

She scoffed and rolled her eyes. “Who knows what he's thinking anymore? I knew him before all this happened, you know, and I didn't _ask_ for someone like he ended up being. I didn't ask for any of that, but when your lover comes back from the dead, you take him back, no matter what he comes back as.” She seemed to realize that she was saying all of this to a near-stranger and added, “Sorry, I don't mean to unload all of this onto you. I'm sure you'd rather not hear this.”

His intention was not to listen to her talk shit about one of his least favorite people at the moment, but he couldn't say he minded it. “No, no,” he said, “go right on ahead.”

“It's not that I wanted us to have problems, you know. It's just, he was so different, and he only got worse as time went on. Truth be told, I often wanted out, but I still felt obligated to stay after all that time, and...I was scared of what might happen if I upset him.” Her voice broke, and Eddie saw that now she was blinking back tears. “I didn't even want to be with him anymore, but it still hurt like hell to find out that, while I was putting in all this effort for me, he was running around with...with _her_.”

“'Course it hurt. That's a shitty thing for him to do,” Eddie replied. “An' someone like you deserves a hell of a lot better than that. S'not much consolation, but how about I buy ya a drink?”

“I think I've had too much already.”

“Baby, ain't no such thing.”

~X~

It took a lot to really loosen her up, but it was worth it. Eddie could have spent his efforts on any of the women in the bar and they would have taken much less time to win over, but Janey was just what he needed tonight, and she really was good looking. It was definitely worth it, and once he heard her drunk enough to laugh at his bad jokes and to get that sad look out of her eye, he was ready to proceed.

“Really,” he said, “I think what ya need is your own little distraction.”

“Isn't that what all this is about?” she asked with a giggle.

“I was thinkin' taking it a little further,” he replied. “After all, who says Doc's the only one who gets to have any fun?” He winked at her, and he knew she understood his meaning, and she did not seem to object.

“You live around here?” she asked.

“I got a room we could use. That is, if you're willin'.”

She stood up, only stumbling a little bit, and said, “Lead the way.”

Janey wasn't in the worst shape Eddie had seen a woman in, but he still had to help her steady herself a few times, just to make sure. But it was cold out and the brisk walk to the hotel he was staying in helped her to sober up a little bit, though not enough to make her change her mind- or maybe she wouldn't have anyway.

He got her up to his room without incident and then he had her up against the wall, his lips on hers. It had to be boring in comparison to what she was used to, but she didn't complain. In fact, she did the opposite and kissed him back, hard, opening her mouth and moaning into his. Eddie wrapped his arms around her waist and she leaned further into him, warm and soft and inviting.

He broke the kiss, nipping at her neck and listening to the soft noises of pleasure she made as he did so. Even if she had one hell of an ex for him to compete with, he was not going to go down easy, and she didn't seem to miss what she had before in the slightest. If anything, this might be better for her, and he wondered if she had just missed having a real man to take care of her.

Backing off of her, he scooped her up and carried her to the bed, tossing her down just roughly enough to make her squeal, and then climbing on top of her and going for her neck again while he began to tug at the buttons of her blouse. His large hands were never much good for delicate work like that, but he soon felt her hand pushing his away so that she could do it herself. Pulling back, he gave her a grateful smile and watched as she finished the last few buttons and shrugged out of her blouse.

He pulled his own shirt off in one quick motion before cupping one of her breasts and making a low noise of appreciation. Janey rose a bit, arching her back so that he could reach underneath her and unclasp her bra, and then that was discarded as well. Dropping his lips to one of her breasts, he took it into his mouth and she let out the most delicious cry while he rolled his tongue over her hard nipple. The other nipple he took between two fingers, pinching and pulling at it until Janey was nearly screaming. He knew a thing or two about really making a woman feel good, after all.

He was rock hard by now, grinding his erection against her while he took care of her, but he was determined to get an orgasm out of her before he actually fucked her. It was only polite, after all, and he was supposed to be cheering her up. Never mind the fact that he sometimes felt like he needed this distraction way more than she did. Never mind the fact that he couldn't help but draw comparisons in his mind and find that it was no wonder she had been replaced. Beautiful as she was, there really was no competition between her and her usurper, though he supposed he had a bias there.

Janey was writhing underneath him, and he knew she was getting there and just needed another little nudge, so he reached his free hand under her skirt, feeling her through her damp panties. She moaned something that sounded like “please”, and he pushed his hand under her panties, rubbing her hot, wet cunt. He pressed one finger in and could feel how tense she was, how absolutely close she was, and while he working his finger inside of her, he began stroking at her clit with his thumb, and then she let out her loudest cry yet and he felt her begin to convulse around his finger.

“Oh my god,” she moaned, breathless, and Eddie pulled his hands back, pushing himself up on his arms so that he could look down at her. Her forehead was damp with sweat and her cheeks were flushed and her eyes were dark with lust, and there was absolutely no question that she wanted more.  
“Ready?” he asked, because he was being a gentleman tonight, and gentlemen always asked anyway. Janey nodded, and he made quick work of undressing her the rest of the way and then undressing himself. Once that was taken care of, she wrapped her legs around his waist, lining him up perfectly, and in one swift motion, he pushed himself into her.

“Fuck,” he groaned. “Fuck, that's good.” And it was good, and it didn't matter how many women he'd had, it was always good. Janey was no exception, and she put her arms around his neck, her eyes closed and her head tipped back. She was damn gorgeous even if she wasn't as beautiful as Laurie, and really, any man would have been lucky to have her.

Rocking his hips in an easy motion, he was pleased when she began to mimic him, and once they had fallen into a similar rhythm, both sped up, until he was thrusting into her hard and fast and she was taking him all too eagerly. There was anger in their movement, but not directed at each other. It was a shared anger that they couldn't take out on the ones they were angry with, so they took it out on each other and even if she didn't understand how he felt, he understood her and took whatever she needed to dish out.

“You're goddamn right I deserve better,” she said, a response to something he had said long before. “You're goddamn right.”

“'Course ya do,” he replied with a grunt, “and he's a fuckin' idiot, and she's too young for him, an' he shouldn't be with anyone in the first place.”

“I deserve the fucking world, like he promised me,” she replied, and there was sadness in her voice, somehow mingling with the pleasure. “I hate him, you know, I really, really hate him!”

“Yeah, ya should, I do,” he said, breathing so labored he could barely even speak now. It wasn't taking much to get Janey close again, and he could already feel her tightening around him. Just a little bit more for her, and just a little bit more for him. “I hate the bastard!”

And then Janey was there, and it felt worlds better to have her convulsing around his cock than his finger, and the look on her face would have been breathtaking to anyone as she gasped and moaned through her second orgasm. Panting, she mumbled, “Don't see why you care so much...”

“'Course I fuckin' care,” he snarled, giving her one final, rough thrust before he came. “'Course I do, she's my fuckin' daughter!”

He made sure to pull out of Janey before he let himself fall on top of her, not hard enough to hurt her, and he rolled to lay beside her. She was stunned into silence and he turned, facing the wall. There would be questions, of course, and he wasn't sure how many of them he would be willing to answer.

“She is?” Janey finally asked.

“Sure is.”

“How'd that happen?”

“How d'ya think? I fucked her mom,” he muttered.

“But does she know?”

“No.”

“Are you going to tell her?”

“Can't.”

“So what about all of this?”

“Don't wanna answer that,” he replied. “Or nothin' else.” There was a brief silence before he said, “If ya wanna leave, I can pay for a cab, wherever ya wanna go. Or, you can stay here tonight, but I'm not answerin' anything else.”

“I...think I'll stay,” she said. “If that's alright.”

“I offered it, didn't I?” But he turned back to face her and he even pulled her into his arms. He normally wouldn't allow for this sort of intimacy with anyone, but he had broken a lot of rules tonight, letting her know it was him without his mask and, more importantly, telling her the truth about Laurie. What harm would letting her stay with him do, especially when he knew how much she was hurting?

Besides, it wasn't as if he had let her know his name.

 


End file.
